Where you seek, you will find
by ElloittTheKingOfTheHill
Summary: Sonya had an old partner be Mortal Kombat. This is an AU Fanfiction, in this AU Sonya's older partnerhad a son. This is a telling of that story


Okay, just a little bit of context on this FanFic. Sonya had an old partner and that partner died. In my AU of that, Sonya's old partner had a son that was placed with his mother after his father was murdered. And this FanFic is a telling of that story. Make sense?? I hope so

Sonya walks into a bar. She sees someone she hasn't seen in decades. So she decides to talk to him "Hey" she says softly to him "Well I'll be damned" he says back. "I know we haven't talked in while" Sonya says to the man "Twenty years is a while to you??" He sarcastically asks. Sonya looks down and frowns "You don't have to be like that Kingston" Sonya says to him "Be like what Blade!?" Kingston asked her starting to get pissed off "So when was the last time you went to go see your father?" Sonya asked choosing to ignore the other question "When was the last time you saw your daughter?" Kingston said bitterly "How do you know that I have a daughter? And how do you know that I don't see her very often?" Sonya asked "I got friends in SF. Word gets around fast when people think you're not listening" Kingston told her "Wow. Don't you ever bring up my daughter or my family again! Got it?" Sonya snapped at him "Yes Ma'am" there was a little bit of an awkward silence between them for a few seconds. "So…when were you going to tell me?" Kingston asked getting the giant elephant in the room out of the way "Tell you what?" Sonya asks "The way my dad died" Kingston said; Sonya was shocked at that question "What do you mean? I told you the way he died" Sonya told him "No you didn't. You fed me some grade A SF bull that's for sure" Kingston tells her angrily "I told you the truth. He went MIA then three weeks later we found his body" Sonya says trying to sell him this lie "Well that's not what my dads file said. It said that he was murdered by that bastard Kano" Kingston told her "Kingston…I-I'm sorry for lying to you about this. But you have to understand why I did what I did" Sonya says pleading with him to stay and hear her out. "Okay then Blade I'm all ears" he says bitterly "Okay" Sonya starts.

Sonya wakes up in an unknown location. She looks around and sees she's tied to a chair. She try's to get out of her restraints but it was no use "Sonya stop. You need to save your energy for when this bastard comes back in here" Lance says "Lance I told you not to follow me" she tells him "Yeah well I didn't feel comfortable with letting the love of my life walk out the door with no backup" Lance told her. Just as Sonya about to reply to him the door opens "Well what do we have here? A lovers spat?" Kano says "You touch her! I will kill you my bare hands!" Lance yells at Kano "Well there will be no need for that" Kano says "If you're going to kill us just kill us. You're not getting any information out of us" Sonya says "Okay. So which one of you should I kill first?" Kano asks sarcastically while pulling a gun out of his waistband "I guess lady's first will do" Kano says pointing the gun at Sonya " if you kill her I will make your life hell on earth you sick bastard!!" Lance yells at him "Well I guess we got our answer Blondie" he points the gun at Lance "Any last words mate?" Kano says to Lance "Sonya take care of Kingston for me I love you" Lance says quickly before he is shot and killed by Kano

"That's how your father actually died. I lied to protect you. The less you knew the better. I knew you would probably try and find him somehow no matter what I did." Sonya said to Kingston "Wow and for all this time I blamed you and military. I'm so sorry Sonya" Kingston said apologizing to her "I'm sorry too for lying to you" Sonya said. Kingston looks down at his phone and sees a message "I-I have to go. I'm sorry" Kingston says leaving the bar

Two days later

"Sergeant Cage get your team together we're going to Japan. We got an anonymous tip that Kano's held up in a warehouse" Sonya orders her daughter "Yes ma'am" Cassie said to her mother "Cassie um, be careful" Sonya said to her daughter "I will mom" Cassie tells her mother with a smile

The warehouse, Japan

"Well what do we have here?" Kingston said while looking at Kano "I don't know who you think you are mate. But don't know who the hell you are. Who are you mate?"

Kano said looking at the man "You have never met me. But one of the men you killed happened to be close to me." Kingston said to Kano "Listen mate I've killed a lot of men over the years I don't know what mate your talking about" Kano said angrily "Here" Kingston said showing Kano a picture of his dad "Oh blondies lover. Yeah did him in" Kano while laughing a little bit "I don't know who the hell blondie is. But I do the one thing for sure you killed my father and now I'm going to do something SF failed to do multiple times. That is kill you" Kingston said to Kano "Hey mate you don't have to do that. It's just business" Kano said while begging for his life "No it stopped being just business when you killed my father" Kingston said angrily

"Okay breaching in 3…2…1" Cassie said while kicking in the door "Okay find and secure Kano immediately" Sonya ordered her daughters team "Yes ma'am" They said back. Sonya hears something from another room, she goes and looks in that room. And finds none other than Kano and someone she didn't expect to see…Kingston she saw Kingston he's the one that took Kano "Kingston what are you doing?" Sonya asks "Finishing this. Just go, please" Kingston while holding the gun to Kano's head "No I will not leave" Sonya tells him "Please just go. Let me finish this" Kingston tells her while pleading with her to go. In that time Cassie and her team come in the room "Kingston if you shoot him you'll be no better then him. Please let's do this right" Sonya said pleading with him "NO! He killed my father. The bastard is getting what he paid for!" Kingston said angrily "Please Kingston just put down the gun. Let's do this the right way" Sonya said while putting her hand on the gun "Fine" he says handing Sonya the gun "If you escape I will find you and I will kill you with my bare hands. Got it!?" Kingston says to Kano "Sergeant cage put Kano in cuffs and make sure he doesn't get out of them" Sonya orders her daughter "Sergeant cage is it? His cybernetic eye is off. Just thought you should know" Kingston tells Cassie. Cassie nods in understanding. Kingston is about to leave when he is stopped by Sonya "Where do you think your going?" Sonya asks him "Home, why?" Kingston tells her "And where is home?" Sonya asks him "Like I'd ever tell you" Kingston says jokingly "Come join SF, you know I have a spot for you" Sonya tells him "Sorry you already know how I feel about SF. But thanks for the offer" Kingston tells her "Well it was worth a shot. The offer will always stand" Sonya tells him "Well I should be getting back home. If you ever need help hunting somebody down come and find me." Kingston tells her "how will I find you?" Sonya asks him "You'll figure it out. You always do" Kingston tells her as he's leaving. Cassie walks up to her mother "So you ever gonna tell me about how you know that man?" Cassie asks her mother blowing a bubble with her bubblegum "One day Cass, one day I will" Sonya tells her daughter

The End

So this is it. I hope you like it, if you do please like and review. Maybe there will be another chapter or story (It depends on how many like it).

El


End file.
